


Does It Vibrate

by DagReaper (TyJaxDrax)



Series: A Home For Wayward Mind-Wiped Assassins [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Drinking, M/M, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark being Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxDrax/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: A soulmark was something special, something so important that if you had no one that was meant for you, you had no mark. There were stories about people without them, but they were lies. Everyone had a mark, everyone was born with them, and most of the time, no one really found their other half. It wasn’t rare, but more often than not, you wouldn’t find your soul's counterpart.Bucky was one of these people, but for a different reason.





	Does It Vibrate

A soulmark was something special, something so important that if you had no one that was meant for you, you had no mark. There were stories about people without them, but they were lies. Everyone had a mark, everyone was born with them, and most of the time, no one really found their other half. It wasn’t rare, but more often than not, you wouldn’t find your soul's counterpart.

Bucky was one of these people, but for a different reason. His soulmark was on his chest, torn up with the skin on his left side, half covered by the metal slating half melted into his skin. It was part of a sentence. All he could really see of it was _“So, Terminator. Does the arm vib-.”_ From what he knew, the sentences on their skins were what the person would say, the first words that are directed at them. It was mildly irritating that he knew what the end of that sentence was. It made him huff every time he looked at it because it meant that his other half was a sassy, witty person.

The only thing that really seemed interesting about his situation… it was like he was meant to be taken by HYDRA and experimented on and was meant to become the Winter Soldier. Why would the sentence have something to do with his metal arm if he was meant to either be an old man or in a grave at his biological age?

He couldn’t remember it ever changing before the fall. It was exactly the same and back then, the sentence made no sense. He didn’t know what a Terminator was, still didn’t. And why would an arm vibrate if it was a normal flesh one? It was after he got his mind back and when he focused on it again that he sort of figured out what it meant.

Bucky huffed. There was no point in actually thinking about it now. He had to focus on other things, like this ‘Guy’s Night Out’. Apparently, ‘Guy’s Night Out’ meant Stark taking the guys of the Avengers team out to his personal bar. A place that only Tony went to with a few people. Sorry, _Super-_ people. Apparently, he’d taken a few heroes there before. Like Wade Wilson, Bruce Banner, Logan, Peter Quill, Stephen Strange, Steve, Xavier, Magneto. Hell, he said he took most of the overage X-men there.

Out of those people, Steve, Banner, Wade and Logan were the only ones he knew. He was introduced to Wade and Logan when he was taken to _Sister-Margaret's_ bar by Falcon. Sam seemed to hate him and yet he took him to a pretty cool bar that suited Bucky’s tastes.

He huffed again, soon after, feel Steve shoulder nudge him. Bucky glanced up from the window seat inside the limo to see Steve looking at him with a sympathetic smile. He knew that the soldier didn’t want to leave the safety of his room back at Avengers Tower, regardless of the eyes constantly on him.

“Thor said that be brought enough of his alcohol mis for the three of us. So it’s not like we’re going to be sober,” Steve let his smile grow, becoming something a tad more real. “Remember what it was like getting drunk?”

“I don’t,” he replied flatly, not wanting to shit on Steve’s enthusiasm, but it his flat tone was hard to drop. It was his default attitude and he wanted to at least try to lighten it up a bit. “That smile tells me I’m gonna find out though,” Bucky forced the corner of his lip up in a crooked smirk, Steve seeing it and his own growing wider.

“Damn straight,” the other soldier replied excitedly.

\---------

As soon as the limo stopped outside of the building everyone seemed to get excited. Steve, Stark, Banner, Thor, Rhodey and Sam. They were either chatting chipperly or smiling when Happy opened the door and let them out, Stark being the last since he likes the attention. There was a group of people crowding the area, either screaming and crying happily at seeing the Avengers get out or they were calling to them, trying to get their attention.

The place was pretty big and it didn’t surprise him that Stark’s own personal bar was open to people who booked weeks, hell even months, ago to get in. The very important people.

Bucky climbed out after Steve, making sure his arm was covered up. He’d heard a few calls towards him, a wolf-whistle from a few as well. He kept close to Steve as Tony got out after him and the voices really erupted when he was in everyone’s sight. Bucky shook his head lightly and felt his friend’s hand land on his shoulder, giving him some contact to show that he was there with him.

A few minutes later and they were finally leaving the streets to go inside. They were walking through the front door when a man directed them to the side, walking them down a corridor. He’d heard the music from outside, the loud techno beats vibrating through him and it was even louder the further they walked in, the lights getting lower and darker until there was only ultra-violet lights. They were shown upstairs and the music was even louder.

Once they were at the top they were shown to a door, the guys holding it open. The beat techno music attacked his ears, even louder again and they all walked in. He wasn’t used to this, and from Steve’s expression, neither was he. Tony practically bounced in, trotting to the music.

“Tinman!” from inside, Bucky could see all the bodies dancing below them on the floor, glow sticks and painted figures running around and drinking and throwing themselves around to the music. He glanced over to the guy walking over to them, his hand swinging out and grabbing Stark by his shoulders, pulling him over to the seats. Everyone followed, so Bucky did too.

“How ya doin’, Pigeon?” he heard Sam call out to him as he sat on his other side. “How’s SHIELD treatin’ you?” he added and Bucky noted that in his head that he was SHIELD. He was glad that they had him on a potential ‘friendly’ list now, otherwise, he’d be out the door.

Eventually, everyone was sat down on the huge, plush sofas that took up the big centre of the upper balcony. He was sat on the edge of the couch, closest to the door and next to Steve. He wanted easy escapes if he needed it and from where he was, he had two. He didn’t think anyone saw him glancing around, counting his exits until he glanced back and saw the new guy watching him while happily talking to the guys. It was like he was calculating a few things while looking and talking. Did he know who Bucky was? More than likely.

“Alright, boys. I’ll order the first round, everything’s on the house for us! Thor, you get the Super-soldiers the strong stuff,” Stark said as he motioned for their personal barkeep on the other end of the balcony. It was already set up and the guy was already working on the drinks.

“Our Captain, Sergeant Barnes. Here are your Asgardian beverages,” Thor’s voice boomed, even over the loud, techno beats of the music. They both reached out and took the drinks gratefully, Bucky a tad more hesitantly before sitting back in his seat. He could feel eyes on him and glanced to the where the feeling came from. The new guy was still watching, glancing over here and there. Every time he blinked, he swapped between talking and looking at the other person before turning back to him and no one else seemed to notice, not even Sam, who he was currently talking with.

Bucky lifted his large glass to his lips and took a sip, feeling the strength in the taste. There was so much alcohol in it, enough that he was sure it’d put any normal person in hospital if they drank the whole cup. The soldier took a long gulp and glanced away, not wanting to make anything obvious, but the eyes were still there, lingering.

\---------

For most of the night leading up to then, Bucky had been drinking, ignoring the gaze and making reluctant small talk with Steve and Thor, who were actually a good chat when they loosened up. The two soldiers had shut up completely when Thor started telling stories from his home planet, things about the fights, about his family and how beautiful the land was. It was all so interesting and he could almost imagine it from how detailed Thor made his descriptions.

It sounded so beautiful, like nothing he’d ever seen before, obviously.

Steve was so invested that it took nearly twenty minutes for Stark to get Steve’s attention to drag him away to another part of the building. That left Bucky, Thor, Banner, Rhodey, Sam and the other guy. Though Banner and Rhodey were at the bar chatting while Sam and the other were laughing and talking. Thor was still telling tales about his visits to Earth and Bucky was intently listening, his boots resting on the coffee table between the sofas, Thors too while they continued drinking.

Bucky knew for a fact now that they Asgardian alcohol was strong enough to affect a Super Soldier. He was feeling it. He was both buzzed and liking it. He was even smiling when Thor got to a particularly awesome part of his side of the Alien Invasion that happened a few years ago. Bucky had been asleep for that, frozen and hidden away by HYDRA.

He was hanging on every word until the bigger man jerked. He was silent and then reached into his pocket, pulling out his Stark phone. It was ringing and he heard the man huff before standing reluctantly.

“I apologize, Sergeant. I’ll be a mere moment. It appears that my brother is here,” Thor didn’t seem that happy as he put his pretty much empty glass down and headed towards the doors. Bucky leaned back into the sofa and waited, taking longer sips of his drink. He was on his third he assumed, fourth maybe. He wasn’t sure. He was definitely passed two and only tipsey, still able to think.

Bucky glanced down at the glass decided to take a much longer gulp, taking down about half the glass and letting out a light burp that no one heard. He sharply glanced up as Sam stood and headed over to the bar with an empty glass in hand.

The soldier was there for a few minutes before he drew his gaze to the other sofa and saw the other guy move, the stranger standing with his eyes locked on Bucky, a smile on his lips as he headed over. He watched him closely as he drew closer and practically dropped into the space Thor had previously been in. He kicked his legs up beside Bucky’s and sighed, taking a long swig of his own drink before turning to look at him and then gestured towards his waist.

“So, Terminator. Does the arm vibrate?” Bucky immediately choked on his drink and had to sit up to stop himself. He managed to swallow and then turned to the stranger who was sitting up with him, like he’d been worried and wanted to make sure he was fine, or maybe he just panicked.

“The pickup line wasn’t that bad, was it?” the guy questioned with a high pitched tone, staring at him expectantly, waiting for an answer or something. A flash of realization passed his face and he slouched. “Too soon?” he gestured towards his arm and it at least confirmed Bucky’s suspicion that he knew who he was. He didn’t take it in though, he was too busy staring at him in shock, a wide and open look on his face, easy to read.

That sentence. That one line, the line he’d been thinking about on  a daily basis since having his mind back and he’d said it like it was just an everyday thing he’d say.

“Where’d you get that sentence?” Bucky asked stiffly, his voice quiet, held back with a gritty tone, stuttering lightly. He could see the questioning frown on the other guys face, curious and a tad worried by the looks of it. And then his face opened like Bucky’s shock taking him over like he just realized something else. They were both staring at each other like they just found out something huge, but couldn’t tell each other because of the shock.

He’d said the words that were in his skin, marred on the last half because of the skin and metal, but those were the words. They were his words and someone said them. This guy said them.

“What?” the stranger breathed out, his voice so quiet and soft that he’d almost missed it. He stared at him, his drink now on the table and forgotten, both of the drinks they had were just left there. “Say that again,” the guy requested, his voice still soft and Bucky leaned in just a bit to be able to hear over the intensely loud beating of the music.

“Wh-where’d you get that sentence,” Bucky repeated it, a bit more question to his tone and he then realized it. He must’ve said the other guys words. They had the same reaction to two different quotes and they were just… sitting there, staring at the other person.

“Holy shit,” he saw it too, he realized it too and Bucky was thankful that he didn’t seem like the stupid type, other wise they’d be there for ages until he figured out what just happened and that’d be too damn embarrassing. “Where’s yours?” the guy suddenly asked, his posture shifting as he sat straight on the edge of his seat. Bucky did the same, but held his hands stiffly together between his knees out of nervousness.

They were… soulmates. He found him and Bucky was hurt. He was basically damaged goods. How could he tell him that? How could he tell him that he wasn’t mentally there? That he still had HYDRA in his head? He could be triggered and could hurt the guy and it’d be his fault.

“Chest,” Bucky answered, his flesh hand reaching up to tap his fingers on the area where the words were a part of his butchered skin between smooth flesh and metal. “Left side,” he tapped again and then dropped his hand, entangling it with the other once more. He saw the way the other guy seemed to think, a curious twitch in his brow and then he saw his finger point at the left side of his chest, in gesture.

“Can I?” he clearly knew that Bucky wasn’t fond of it by the look on his face. It looked like he was testing a theory or something. “I don’t judge,” he added soon after and Bucky bit at the inside of his lip in thought. He didn’t want to, didn’t like the thought of someone seeing his scars or the mutilated skin, but… there was this nagging at the back of his brain, telling him to let him, telling him to let the guy touch him as he pulled the shirt up and look at the words.

His mind and heart were contradicting each other...

“Yeah… sure,” Bucky replied uncertainly, but held himself as the guy shifted closer on the sofa, his movements being announced as they reached out and lifted the front of his shirt. Bucky leaned back just enough that the guy got a better look when the shirt rode up further on one side to show the words. He was staring, but with a look of awe instead of what he’d expect from everyone else.

“Beautiful,” Bucky’s eyes widened as he continued to stare at him. He was really re-reading the words over and over, or the words that could be seen before the metal cut it off. Beautiful. It wasn’t a word he’d use to describe himself, nor a word he thought others would use, but this guy did. The soldier watched him closely, calculatingly before the guy glanced over at him and gave a wide grin, a genuine looking one.

“I’d show you mine, but I’d have to pull my pants down,” he laughed and Bucky swallowed lightly as he sat back up straight, mere inches from the other guys face. It was almost contagious and the sound was nice. He could hear him over the music, just about and it was something he liked hearing. “Maybe I can show you later tonight,” the grin turned into a crooked smirk, something that made his mind turn dirty for a moment and he knew that the guy did it on purpose, showing that he was interested in whatever Bucky had to offer.

Bucky clicked his tongue and smirked a smirk that he’d used before HYDRA took him. It was a trademark bucky smirk that used to get all the ladies, and from the brow quirk and eyes glancing down at his lips, he still had it.

“I might take you up on that,” the smirk widened just a bit and he shifted back against the sofa after reaching out for his drink. The guy did the same and was practically leaning against him, the two shoulder to shoulder and hip to hip. “I’m Bucky,” he took a glance towards the guy.

“I’m Clint, but you’d probably know me more as Hawkeye,” as soon as the name was said, he knew. He’d been a soon to be mission back in HYDRA, so he knew enough from the files given to him to read, but he wouldn’t mention that.

“Nice to meet you, Hawk _guy,”_ as soon as he said it, the guy-, Clint, groaned and downed the last of his glass before laughing, Bucky joining in.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed.


End file.
